The invention relates to a fabric teaseling machine of the type that comprises a rotor to which the fabric to be processed is fed and from which said fabric is drawn; this rotor comprises a plurality of revolving cylinders provided with teaseling clothing and arranged on the periphery of the rotor with their axes parallel to that of said rotor and being rotated simultaneously with each other and independently of the revolution of the rotor by which the fabric is caused to advance. The fabric is deflected by the various teaseling cylinders, each of which deflects the fabric by a small amount toward the adjacent cylinder along a rectilinear span; the geometry of the assembly of rotor and teaseling cylinders is such that the fabric is deflected through a fixed angle by each cylinder, so that the amount of teaseling effected by the surface clothing of each cylinder is determined partly and uncertainly by the adjustment of the tension of the fabric that is sent around the cylinders of the rotor.
The invention relates to an improved teaseling machine with which it is possible to vary the deflection of the fabric from one teaseling cylinder to the next and so to vary the action of the teaseling clothing on the fabric, as a function of adjustment that may be carried out on the rotor of said machine. This makes it possible both to adjust the teaseling or brushing action and also to utilize differing teaseling clothings, including clothings with relatively flexible brushes or abrasive coverings. These and other objects and advantages will become evident on reading the following text.
A teaseling machine of the abovementioned type has already been proposed: it has groups of cylinders on individual mountings that can be moved angularly to put teaseling cylinders from each group, selected from a set of three,.teaseling cylinders, in an active position; in particular it provides for the activation of only one of the teaseling cylinders of a set of three or two teaseling cylinders of a set of three on each mounting designed to be regulated angularly at the periphery of the rotor. However, this arrangement does not make it possible to achieve the results obtained with the present invention.
In essence, according to the invention a teaseling machinexe2x80x94of the type comprising a rotor to which the fabric being processed is fed and from which it is drawn, and arranged in which rotor, at regular intervals around the periphery, are a plurality of revolving cylinders provided with teaseling or brushing clothing acting on the contacting fabric which is slightly deflected by adjacent cylindersxe2x80x94is characterized in that it comprises, in the space between adjacent cylinders, a deflecting means that extends parallel to the axis of the rotor and to the axis of the cylinders and that can be adjusted radially relative to the rotor so that it produces an adjustable deflection of the span of fabric between one cylinder and the next, thereby varying the teaseling action of the cylinder clothings.
Said deflecting means may advantageously be in the form of revolving rollers that are also free to revolve under the action of the fabric with which they come into contact.
The machine may comprise means for the simultaneous control of all of said deflecting means. Said deflecting means may be mounted on bearings supported on eccentrics or cranks or the like controlled by a control system common to all of these, such as a ring gear, a chain or the like.
A teaseling machine according to the invention can employ clothings for the teaseling cylinders composed of thin flexible wires that may be of relatively great length. The cylinders may possess teaseling clothings or abrasive coverings of differing characteristics.
A clearer understanding of the invention will be gained from the description and the accompanying drawing, which latter shows a practical, non-restrictive example of said invention.
The various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and specific objects attained by its uses, reference is made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which preferred embodiments of the invention are illustrated.